baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Dámaso Marté
Dámaso Sabinon Marté (born February 14, 1975 in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic) is a left-handed relief pitcher in Major League Baseball for the New York Yankees. He previously played for the Seattle Mariners ( ), Pittsburgh Pirates ( and - ), and the Chicago White Sox ( - ). Professional career Seattle Mariners Marte was signed as an amateur free agent by the Seattle Mariners in . He made his Major League debut on June 30, 1999, against the Oakland Athletics. Pittsburgh Pirates On November 16, , Marte signed with the New York Yankees, but was traded to the Pittsburgh Pirates on June 13, 2001, for Enrique Wilson. In his Pirates debut, he hurled 3 innings of one-hit ball. He would go on to throw 14 innings where he only allowed 1 run and struck out a career high 5 batters against the Cincinati Reds. Chicago White Sox On March 27, 2002, Marte along with Edwin Yan were traded to the Chicago White Sox for Matt Guerrier. In , he enjoyed his most successful big league season, where he went 4-2 with a 1.58 ERA in 79.7 innings pitched where he struck out a career high 87 batters. He continued his success in where he held opposing batters to a .217 batting average and left-handed batters to an average of .143. He also matched his career high for strikeouts in a game with 5 against the Florida Marlins. A notable achievement for him was being the winning pitcher in the longest game in World Series history, game 3 of the 2005 World Series. In that game, he tossed 1.2 scoreless innings and struck out three batters in the 14 inning win over the Houston Astros. Second stint with Pirates On December 13, 2005, the White Sox traded Marte to the Pittsburgh Pirates for Rob Mackowiak. Damaso made 3 relief appearances in the World Baseball Classic for the Dominican Republic in 2006. Come the regular season, he went on to struggle a bit in where he lost 7 straight games as a reliever but still averaged 9.7 strikeouts per 9 innings pitched. In , he enjoyed some success where he held left-handed batters to a .094 batting average. He also did not allow a hit in 32 consecutive at bats against left-handers which happened to be the longest streak of consecutive hitless at bats by a left-handed batter against any pitcher in the MLB. New York Yankees On July 26, 2008, Marté and Xavier Nady were traded to the Yankees for Jose Tabata, Ross Ohlendorf, Jeff Karstens, and Dan McCutchen. In his Yankees debut, he relieved Jose Veras (for only one batter), and faced David Ortiz, who struck out swinging. References External links Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Dominican Republic baseball players Category:Major league pitchers Category:Seattle Mariners players Category:Pittsburgh Pirates players Category:Chicago White Sox players Category:New York Yankees players Category:Tacoma Rainiers players Category:New Haven Ravens players Category:Nashville Sounds players Category:Charlotte Knights players Category:2005 Chicago White Sox World Series Championship Team Category:Players